


My Little Sun and Stars

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: "You knew the moment you sculpted her what her destiny was. You know her place in this world, Hippolyta.” “She is my little sun and stars. I do not know what I shall do if I am to lose her.”
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**My Little Sun and Stars**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: “You knew the moment you sculpted her what her destiny was. You know her place in this world, Hippolyta.” “She is my little sun and stars. I do not know what I shall do if I am to lose her.”**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wonder Woman or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to William Moulton Marston, H.G. Peter, DC Comes, and Warner Bros.**

Themyscira- An island protected and created by the gods, hidden from Man’s World, home of the warrior Amazons, completely inhabited by women, not a single man having set foot upon the sacred sands for centuries. One woman ruled over them with a gentle and kind hand for centuries, Hippolyta, chosen by Hera herself.

The inhabitants, all immortal, all women, all content. It truly is Paradise. Everything to sustain a civilization given and Hippolyta is happy to rule over and lead her people. She has no lover but does not feel the need for one, especially after… Hercules. Her sisters provide her plenty of love. Yet there is an emptiness in her heart, a longing to love more than just sisters. A longing that many mortal women have faced in their lives. The want for a child.

She has been wanting a child for years but has never came across a way to gain one. No children run upon the island and conceiving one upon union with a man, even if any inhabited Themyscira, was not a way she wanted. She had been betrayed and hurt by one she truly loved dearly and she feels no need to backtrack. Returning to a man, belonging to one. She would have no freedom.

“My queen,” comes a voice. “Are you alright? You appear to be out of it.”

She offers a gentle smile of reassurance to her sister. “Worry not, Antiope. I am merely thinking. You and Penthesilea worry far too much.”

“Yet you seem out of the world. Y our eyes are distant, dear sister. Why do you not trust me enough to tell me what ails you?”

“It is not a matter of trust but a matter of want. But I have asked the gods far too much already.”

“What is it that you wish to obtain?” There is a pregnant pause before the queen meets her sister’s worrisome gaze.

“A child,” she states. “A child of my own. But I do not want a man to give me this child. I do not want her conception to be a result of any intertwinement of myself with a man.”

“Your wish is a simple and natural one. Why do you not inquire the Gods?”

“I fear that I am requestion too much.”

“You have asked for nothing, my queen. Your wants and desires are miniscule. You have been selfless the entirety of your reign. You have serve the Gods well and lead us better than any man could. It will do no harm to ask, would it? Please try it. All of us would love to see you happy, I know that I speak for us all. Promise me tonight that you shall try?”

She looks at her in silence before taking a deep breath. “I suppose that there is no hurt in trying.” She takes her sister’s hand, pressing a loving kiss upon her knuckles.” What shall I ever do without you, my dear sister?”

“I believe that you shall never find out, my dear Hippolyta. My place shall always be at your side. I swear to you.”

“And what of Althea?”

“We have had this conversation before. Althea knows what my place is. I love her so tremendously, yes. But while I am not only your sister but also your general and guard.”

“Althea holds quite a bit of jealousy,” Hippolyta smiles in return.

“I am aware. But she knows that you are only a sister. We are blood. And thus, that is all there will be. The love for a sister to sister. Althea is my true lover.”

“When are you two going to create the formal bond? Marriage still exists here. You two are inseparable when you are not concerned about me.”

“I am aware,” she chuckles. “But indeed, she has recently proposed.”

“And _why_ have you not told me yet?” Hippolyta teasingly demands.

“I was!” she defensively retorts. “I had to ensure that you were alright. I had no intention on giving you good news whilst you were hurting.”

Hippolyta smiles. “You truly are a wonderful sister, my Antiope.”

“I learn from the best.”

xxxXxxx

Hippolyta looks around, the entirety of Themyscira silent. It is late, a few hours left before sunrise and everyone is asleep. She typically prays during these hours for the altars and temples are empty, therefore her prayers would be the only ones heard by the Gods.

Getting off her horse, she presses a kiss to her snout, stroking her neck. “Rest. You have done well, my beauty,” she tenderly whispers to her trusty companion. She smiles at a gentle nudge back, the horse lying in the cool grass beside the temple.

The queen enters silently, setting her offerings down besides her as she takes a wooden match, striking a flame wit flint, the smell of coal filling the air. She carefully lights each and every torch, the temple blazing alive. Finishing, she gathers the basket, setting the offering before the statue of Hera. With a small flint knife, she embeds it into her palm, allowing three drops of blood to land in a chalice filled with river water. She places it in the middle, before the feet of the statue.

She kneels upon the marble steppe in silence, closing her eyes as she clasps her hands before her, beginning to pray. Warmth floods the temple merely moments in, light, far greater than any flame could produce, fills the remaining darkness. Hippolyta waits for it to fade before she opens her eyes and before her stands the queen of the Gods of Olympus. “Rise, Hippolyta,” the airy and gentle voice meeting her ears.

Hippolyta does so, meeting the gaze of a goddess that has shown her love and kindness before. “You tremble. Has it been longer than I thought since we have last met?” Hera inquires, a lightness behind her question to ease the queen. “What is it that you long for?”

“I have asked so much from you, my goddess, and I am infinitely grateful upon the gifts that you have bestowed upon us. Therefore, I am hesitant to inquire for more for I do not wish for you to perceive me as greedy.”

“My Hippolyta, your heart yearns for something unselfish. That I know. Whatever it is you want, I shall happily comply.”

“Then…” Hippolyta hesitates before meeting the goddess’s loving gaze. “I ask for a child, a daughter, a princess for the island to love and cherish as they do me.”

“How od you wish to… have this child?”

“That is why I am turning to you. I do not want a man to give me this child… But I want to be the one to grant her life… Is there anything you can do?” Her eyes are beginning, staring at Hera, with hope and want. Her heart begins to ache at the thought of not being able to ever have a child. Even before the war, she had longed for one.

“Hippolyta, I can give you this child but I must warn you before I do. So please, listen to me and listen carefully.” She nods to which Hera’s eyes sadden. “The Gods knew that there would come this time, where you will want a daughter and I wish I could do this without any selfishness upon the Gods and my behalf. Ares, as you know, is incapacitated and he remains trapped beneath your island. There might come a time where he escapes and wreak havouc upon Man’s World. He will be ultimately unstoppable if he is to do so and we cannot interfere with him. If we do, we will be interfering with the World of Man.

“Your daughter… Will be created with attributes from the Gods. She shall be the strongest Amazon to grace this island and she will be loved greatly. But there is a chance that she shall face Ares. She will be a saviour to the World of Man. She will succeed but there is a chance that her life is to be lost in the process. Knowing this… will you proceed with your decision regardless?”

All Hippolyta can do is nod. “Then she shall be a true Amazon. She shall be one of us and that is all I could ever want in a child of mine. I still want her, yes.”

Hera nods. “Then get her you shall. Next week, upon the break of dawn, from this day, you shall go to the beach and gather the clay nearby. Sculpt the child and allow your blood to soak through the clay upon finishing. You need not to say a word. I will be there, I shall watch and your daughter shall be born.” The goddess walks over, placing a tender hand over her heart, warmth flowing through the queen’s body. “You shall see to it that she shall be another Amazon. Do you promise me?”

“Yes, my queen,” Hippolyta affirms, her eyes closing upon a tender kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, dear Hippolyta. Do not forget that whenever you need me most, I shall be there.” And with that, she is gone, the temple left dark, the candles having died out. Hippolyta turns and for the first time for decades, she is excited for the weeks ahead.

xxxXxxx

“You have promised a child to the Queen of Amazons and have not consulted me?” Zeus starts slowly, looking up at his wife, remaining on his throne. Hera merely throws a snarky grin in return,.

“You have done much without a second thought to regard me in many situations, including affairs and… sexual favours. Hippolyta serves us well. I am going to show her gratitude.”

“And you are allowing a chance to kill Ares, our son?”

“Ares is not to be killed. But he is no good to Mount Olympus. He seeks to reek havouc, cause chaos. You know that he will overthrow us to rule.”

Laughter booms throughout the Heavens, Zeus clutching onto the side of his marble throne. “Oh, Hera, my beloved wife,” he chuckles upon gaining his demeanour. “You are a foolish woman sometimes. Ares will do no such thing. He has those bands on and therefore his powers are gone. And he will not go against his own parents.”

“Even if he has no sights on Olympus, he plans to meddle in the World of Man. A god can remove his bands and I am sure his uncle will be willing to help for he gains more souls to torment.”

“Hades knows his place,” Zeus waves his wife’s words off. “He has complete authority over the Underworld.”

“He is not satisfied. Or have you forgotten the countless wars he has brewed in an attempt to gain your position? He might not kill his own brother but he has not a problem upon shackling and disarming you, Zeus. And might I also add that you not only watch over Olympus but also the World of Man. If Ares gains his powers, you will have no man to rule over. The gods and goddesses are loyal to you but they will not stand by and allow you to do nothing, even if it is our son causing turmoil.”

“You hold great fear for something that might not even come about.”

“It is not fear but mere caution, preparation and observance. Whether or not you believe it, if Ares gets those bracelets off, your power and maybe even your life is at stake. You owe the Amazons much, Zeus. But I cannot convince you for you are a stubborn, stubborn man.”

He smiles, leaning forward and gently taking her arm, pulling her into his lap as he holds her close. “And that is one of the reasons you love me,” he teases, holding her lovingly.

Hera sighs, curling into him, content as she rests her head upon his shoulder, her eyes closing. “You are not wrong about that. You did something right.”

“Asking you to be mine all eternity?”

“And still just as flirtatious as ever?” she playfully inquires.

“Some things never change.”

“I suppose. But I am glad that you are being loyal. I give props to you, my king.”

He chuckles, a hand around her waist whilst the other gently caresses her hair. “I suppose I got tired of hearing you nag,” he teases, laughing at the glare he receives in return. ”I am merely joking, my darling. I love you so very much. And I hope you know that I am trying to be the husband that you deserve.”

“I know and I am grateful. If you went a little longer, I might be the one throwing you off your throne. Forget Hades and Ares,” she laughs.

“And you are just as dangerous as ever, I see.”

“Watch it before I bite your tongue off.”

He laughs, pressing a kiss on her cheek, trailing several more down to her neck. “You know that I prefer it rough, my queen.” 

She whimpers, biting her lower lip, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Bed chambers. Now,” she quietly demands to which he happily complies, carrying her.

xxxXxxx

“A child…” Althea begins, moving on her side to face her lover. “The queen has asked for a child?”

“She has,” Antiope nods, curled within her fiancée’s arms, her eyes closed. “Just think, a tiny child running around an island filled with women and warriors, protected and untainted by the World of Man, pure and influenced by us solely.”

“Then I shall become your fourth,” she responds, disheartened.

“Whatever do you mean?” Antiope looks up, her heart aching upon seeing her so distressed.

“You have your duty as general, you have duty towards the queen. You will have more towards your niece… I will be left as your fourth priority.”

“But you shall be the one I love the most.”

“How?”

Antiope sits up slowly, taking Althea’s face in her hands gently. “You are my love. You are everything I want in this world… And, Gods forbid it, if I ever shall have to choose between you, my duty, Hippolyta, or my niece, I will always choose you and nothing shall ever change that. Absolutely nothing. You are my _everything_ and I know you might think that you are competing for my love, I can upmost ensure you that you are not. You are my heart and my will. No gods, royalty, or relation by blood shall ever change that. What I say is true… And I hope you believe it. Because I. Love. You. Forever and always.”

All Althea can do is stare, taking in the words that her lover speaks. “Please,” she whispers upon finishing. “Please forgive me for doubting you. I never should have. Just, a part of me sometimes feels neglected, that I do not mean as much as your sister does. I understand family bonds and relations, believe me that I do but… I am frightened at times.”

“Thank you for telling me… You know well how I feel about keeping secrets… and I am happy that you feel comfortable around me.” She wraps her arms tenderly around her, planting a kiss upon her temple. “I love you, so, so very much. Do not ever forget that.”

“And if I do?” she teases, shifting so that she is now on top, straddling her lover beneath her. The two lack clothing, having crossed that barrier a few months into their relationship. Recently marked the three hundredth and fourty-ninth year of their relationship and they agreed that their marriage shall take place upon the fourth century.

Antiope smirks in response, her cheeks turning a light pink, Althea the only one capable upon seeing the change. “You and I might just have to settle it out…”

“How?” she leans down, pressing a kiss below her ear, the warrior beneath her letting out a soft sigh.

“I believe you know the fighting style you have reserved for me and only me. Speaking of care for a round?” she smiles, intertwining her fingers with Antiope’s, pinning her hands upon both sides of her head.

“You tell me.”

“Oh, I believe I knew since we headed to bed. You are rather needy at nightfall.”

Antiope laughs. “As if you are not. You know that neither of us can contain ourselves around each other.”

“Especially when you tease me all day whilst we train?”

“You get handsy first,” Antiope defends herself, her smile broadening.

“Mmm… I suppose I do. But you cannot blame me. The best general to ever grace this planet with her presence is mine. One will be a fool to not give you the love and pleasure that you deserve… Now am I wrong?” Antiope says nothing, causing Althea to smile. “Exactly.”

“Shush. You are far superiour than I.”

“You are of royalty.”

“Royalty does not dictate a person. It is their actions and their heart… There are several at Man’s World.”

Althea smirks. “You are right again. Tell me, how have you become so wise…?”

“I listen to you as you speak.”

“And still so extraordinarily sweet,” she laughs, crying out as she is tackled, being attacked by kisses upon kisses.

xxxXxxx

Daybreak and the queen is still up, watching as the sun rises. She had been particularly restless that night, especially since she knows what the day is going to have in store and as the first bird sings, she heads off to the beach. Kneeling down, she sets her dagger to the side, gathering the wet clay, allowing her fingers to carefully sculpt the child. Hippolyta never considered herself an artist but result of the molding pleases her. She finishes, slicing her thumb and allowing the blood to soak upon the forehead. Carefully gathering the creation, she lifts it and reveals it to the sky where the Gods are watching, ready to give the queen her child.

“Gods of Olympus! It is time! Now does the last soul depart! I, Demeter, grant her power and strength- like that of the Earth itself!”

“I, Aphrodite, give her great beauty, and a loving heart!”

“I, Athena, grant her wisdom!”

“I, Artemis, shall give her the eye of the hunter and unity with the beasts!”

“I, Hestia, grant her sisterhood with fire- that it may open men’s hearts to her!”

“I, Hermes, give her speed and the power of flight!”

“All this will be hers as she grows to womanhood! And blessed, too, shall she be with Great Gaea’s gift- Life! Then shall Hippolyta honour her with the name of a great and holy warrior! She shall be… Diana!”

And as the Gods grant her this, Hippolyta feels the wet clay turn into that of soft flesh, warmth taking over the coolness and she looks, seeing a small face smiling back upon her, bright azure eyes gazing, glistening within the morning sun and the emptiness that she has felt vanishes, as though never there.

The queen sinks to her knees, clutching the infant to her chest, holding her, her motherly instincts overpowering her and she is incapable of moving her gaze away from her newborn. She feels the most intense love that she has ever felt form, devouring her heart, sending waves of warmth throughout her veins. “… You shall grow to be the greatest warrior… And you are already my greatest love,” she whispers, hugging her close. “You are my little sun and stars.”


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Sun and Stars**

**Chapter Two**

Hippolyta heads back to the palace, holding onto her infant who is looking around with keen interest, her azure eyes sparkling in the rising sun. The queen, although exhausted, leads her horse to the stables, allowing her to rest. As she ascends the stairs to her room, the guards immediately notice the princess, several waiting until the monarch is out of sight before allowing their smiles to show.

Even while drawing a hot bath, she keeps her newborn close to her chest, no part of her wishing to let her go anytime soon. Stripping, she goes in the tub, relaxing as the warmth soothes her. Her eyes close and she is on the verge of falling asleep until she hears splashing. She opens one eye, watching with amusement as the child splashes. "What are you doing?" she whispers, tenderly pushing some black hair off of the infant's forehead.

The girl giggles in return as she looks up at her mother, splashing the water again. She looks down, as if wondering who made the noise before her attention falls on her hands. She raises them, clenching and unclenching her small fingers, looking thoroughly confused. In return, she lifts her hands to show her mother, wanting some form of explanation of what she has and how she got them.

Hippolyta cannot help but laugh, taking one hand while she keeps her other arm wrapped securely around her, ensuring her head does not go under in any way. "Those are hands, my little one," she explains tenderly, her voice adorned with a love that she has never expressed to anyone, as though she waited until this very moment to display it. "You need them to hold and touch things." She lifts her hand, pressing a gentle kiss on it. "Alternatively, they are good for kisses," she smiles.

She laughs at the kiss, to which Hippolyta instantly melts, the widest smile that she has not had in years forming. "You are so precious, Diana." She presses a kiss to her temple, smiling wider as the young infant sticks her tongue out in response. She laughs more as Diana splashes again. "You like the water?" She scoops a small handful before allowing it to land on her head. The girl looks up in confusion before realizing it came from her mother to which she happily takes her mother's hand with her small ones, beginning to toothlessly nom on it. "Are you hungry?" Hippolyta inquires. She looks down at her body, noticing the swelling of her breasts, how they are sore too. She hesitates before repositioning her child, allowing her to latch onto her breast, rather surprised that she is lactating. She smiles at the feeling, happy at how content her daughter grows.

The feeling is different to her. In her past relationships, it had been purely sexual but this… this gives her a feeling of such intense love, such a connection that she had not felt in a long time with anyone. She watches her daughter, stroking her hair tenderly as she sucks, the sensation pleasant. She closes her eyes in contentment, allowing Diana to have as much as she likes. The girl pulls away, finally content, a small burp escaping. Hippolyta looks down, gently wiping away the milk that rolls down her chin.

"Was it good?" she smiles, lifting her as she kisses her nose. She wishes to remain in the tub longer but the water is growing cold to the point of no longer serving its purpose. She gets out, grabbing two towels, wrapping Diana up first to ensure that she does not get sick.

Heading into the main bedroom, Diana still in her grasp, she lights a fire, allowing it to heat the room. Eventually, she sets her daughter down in a crib that was made for her, happy to watch the girl fall asleep peacefully. She drops the towel before grabbing her night garments that she has not worn in months. But summer is ending and the nights are growing colder in return.

Finishing, she gathers her daughter once again, having no intention on leaving her alone anytime soon. She wants to keep her as physically close as she can. And to see her daughter resting so contently warms her body. And so she sits, watching her daughter sleep, taking in her features, memorizing each and every detail that she has to offer.

She glances up, seeing the door open to which she smiles as her sister enters. "Hippolyta. How are you doing? I grow worried for I have not seen you for the entirety of the day."

"Right. I was tired and I took a bath."

"For the whole day?" she inquires with great disbelief.

"… I might have gotten distracted with Diana. She truly seems to enjoy the water. She kept splashing around the tub. She saw her hands and got confused and then looked at me, as though demanding some form of explanation. It was the cutest thing." Diana herself is hidden from Antiope's view, the sheets covering her from where she is standing.

"You already love her so much," Antiope states.

"How could you blame me? She is absolutely adorable! I mean… just look at her," she smiles as she returns her attention to her, absolutely loving how the child is curled into her, tiny hands gripping the very front of her robes. "… I also got to breastfeed her. I do not know how because I was not pregnant but I am glad to be able to create that connection with her."

Antiope smirks, observing at how fondly she watches her child. "… I do hope that you shall allow me to train her one day."

Hippolyta looks up, shaking her head. "She has no reason to train," she immediately says. "There are no threats again us. She shall live as royalty and she will never have the need ot fight in any battle."

Her sister falters, the smile disappearing. "What? What do you mean? She is still an Amazon."

"I know she is but… she has no reason to fight, no reason to train. Please, just let her live a life of luxury."

"And she will. Hippolyta, the entire island is nothing but luxurious."

"Antiope… as your queen, I forbid you from training Diana," she speaks firmly.

"… Then you will stop her from being an Amazon. But it _is her_ choice."

"It is not." Instinctively, she holds her daughter closer, her own eyes darkening out of both fear and anger. "… She is _my_ daughter. I am her _mother_ and she will follow me accordingly."

"That is unfair to her."

"Then it shall be the first lesson," she responds coldly. "Is that all you wishes to say to me…? I am tired. I would like to head to sleep."

Antiope stares at her sister in utter disbelief. "You would not allow her to live her own life? She will grow up eventually. She should have the chance to train. If you are to die, the gods forbid, how would it be to let a queen rule over warriors if she is not one herself? She will… it is simply not sensible. Not that, even in the slightest."

"I am done with this conversation, sister," she sighs as she fixes the sheets. "Please… close the doors on your way out."

"Hippolyta, what you are doing is-."

"Close. The Doors. On. Your. Way. Out. Sister," Hippolyta speaks firmly to which her sister nods, though she knew this was not the end. She refuses to let it be.

"Sleep well, my queen," she whispers before leaving quietly, closing the doors quietly to ensure that her newborn niece would not be woken. She lurks in the hallway for a few moments before she heads to her own quarters to which Althea is already waiting for her fiancée to join her.

Althea's smile disappears as she sees her love appearing so distressed. "Antiope… what is it? Has something gone wrong? What ails you?"

"It is the queen, my Althea… She does not want me to train the princess. She says that she shall not utilize it for there is no threat. She has even ordered me as the queen to not do so. She has forbidden it. I have never thought she would do so. She has never ordered anything towards me about anything…" She lays down, going into her arms. "I fear that she might be a form of cripple to the queen."

"You really believe so?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I… believe so. I wish it were not the case. But she is already heavily attached to her child… If something were to happen to the princess, I believe she will be heartbroken beyond repair. And I do recognize the fact that, she has little that shall weaken, never mind, break her. But I cannot help but worry…"

"I am noticing that you act as though it is the princess' fault. You must understand that Hippolyta was pregnant when she was reborn and that her child was supposed to have is with her now. A mother's love is the strongest force in nature. If she thinks that listening to you shall have negative effects, she will deny you, whether or not it is conscious. I tell you this simply because if she does grow upset with you, do not take it personally."

"But how…? How can I _not_ take that personally?"

"I understand, I do… But no doubt, you will grow to love her. She is the princess after all and if Hippolyta loves her the way you say she does, then no doubt you will love her just the same…"

"I did not get a good look at her. I do not even know what colour hair she has nor eyes. But I shall her little hands clinging onto Hippolyta so tightly in her sleep. It was one of the more precious things I have seen in a while. Apart from you, that is."

Althea cannot help but smile, pulling Antiope into her arms. "Quite a flirt, are you not?" she teases.

"How do you think I won over your heart? Certainly not by being the best general here," she laughs, burying her face into her lover's neck, content. She smiles upon feeling her wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I would love you no matter what. That did not dictate a thing. I mean, I suppose it _did_ help but just a tad," she chuckles. "I fell in love for who you are, not who you try to be. Your bravery, soul and wit are most attractive and your determination is most admirable, that I can assure you. But it is your undying love and commitment to me over these hundreds of years… your faithfulness and commitment. And although I know that most of your time is to be dedicated to your sister and duty, I know that at the end of the day, that you will come back with me, and that I need not fear that you shall ever abandon me, no matter what. I know that I belong to you and you I… and I also know that absolutely nothing shall ever change that, ever. I love you, so very much, Antiope. I hope that you shall always know that."

"You speak far too kindly of me, my love," she smiles in return, trying not to show the profound impact that she is having on her, despite her ace being the reddest it has been in some time. "What is it you wish to accomplish upon seeing me flustered?"

"Simply to allow you to know that, regardless of what you believe, that I love you so very much so… so, so very much."

Antiope laughs, rolling onto her side, burying her face into the pillow. "Stop…" she whines, trying to pull away more as her fiancée laughs, absolutely loving how much she is able to make her fluster. "You just love teasing me."

"Oh, but if you were to mind it, you would have left me long ago. Admit it, you enjoy being human around me," Althea laughs, pulling her closer, causing the general to huff in return. She starts to give in, turning around and curling back in Althea's arms.

"Only because I love you so much," she whispers. "Aphrodite has truly blessed you with that of beauty." She presses a kiss on her lips, her smile broadening upon the kiss back.

"I love you. So much, Antiope. Even if I were to be damned to the lowest pits of Tartarus to prove my love, I shall happily do so without hesitation." She yawns, stretching before her body relaxes and she is asleep.

Hippolyta remains very much awake in bed, her child fast asleep in her arms, unaware of what her mother is feeling, unaware of what is in store for her, of what expectations she will have to live up to, whether or not it is verbally demanded of her. The queen, however, thinks absolutely nothing of the sort, merely keeping her thoughts on her daughter.

As she thinks, her mind wanders to what her sister said earlier and she begins to grow uneasy. _That is unfair to her._ The sentence continues to reiterate and she wonders if her sister is right. Who is she to take away what her daughter wants? But then again, she _is_ her mother and it _is_ her duty as her mother. And despite what the gods had informed her, despite the fact that she knew that it would be hard, especially if she takes after or mother or essentially any part of the family. They are all known to be extraordinarily stubborn and it perhaps will be a great challenge. But never has she backed down from such.

Her hand absentmindedly strokes her hair and she keeps looking over everything that her baby has to offer, keeping special attention to her face. She smiles unconsciously, tracing the light freckles barely noticeable that runs along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She smiles as the girl groans in her sleep, moving her hand to scratch her nose after the delicate touch.

Diana pulls away, stretching as she wakes, her azure eyes somehow much more striking in the dark room, almost akin to coal. "Hello…" Hippolyta whispers. "You should go back to sleep. Are you not tired?"

She yawns in return, Hippolyta chuckling. "I suppose you are. Then what are you doing up? Are you hungry?" She stops, a foul smell filling the air.. "Right. No matter how cute you are, you still have bodily functions. Alright, I suppose you need to be changed." She gets out of bed and places her down on a table that has an old cloth on it, carefully taking off the diaper and cleaning her with warm water. She smiles as the girl does not put up a fuss, rather relaxed. "Warm water is soothing, is it not little one?" Upon finishing, she picks her up, nuzzling her nose with hers. "Oh you are so precious," she chuckles, pressing a kiss upon her nose before putting her back down.

The girl giggles, squirming on the table, her arms held out for her mother. "I am retrieving clothing for you. It is getting colder out and I have no want in you getting sick." She comes back with a small dress that was seamed for her. She then takes her small feet, gently pressing a kiss on each individual toe before wrapping a warm blanket around her, picking her up. "There. That is better, is it not Diana?" She smiles at the bubbly child, wiping away from salvia that rolls down her cheek. She lies back in bed, waiting as Diana falls asleep and she follows soon after.

The next day, Antiope waits by the queen's throne for that is her typical post. She sighs as she looks at the sundial, seeing it almost mid-day. She decides to leave her post, wondering where her sister could have wandered off without telling her. She is stopped by a guard who informs her that she went to the main square, wanting to familiarize Diana with the island.

"And why has she not informed me?" Antiope inquires, arching an eyebrow.

"I do not know. But she did tell me to inform you that you are to have the day off today. I would have came up to you but you know that we are not to leave our post."

Antiope simply nods, thanking her before leaving, gathering her horse from the stables and making her way to the heart of the city. Spotting the queen and princess is not difficult. She merely heads towards the group of women that are huddled around the queen. The women see who approaches and they part, allowing a direct pathway to the general's sister.

She stops in front of the queen, looking annoyed, not understanding why or how a child could shift a woman so quickly. Hippolyta looks up, a happy shine in her eyes. "My sister, Please. You did not properly meet Diana last night for she was asleep." It takes all of Antiope's effort not to scoff so all she does I nod. She turns as a woman walks over, carefully passing the infant to her. And as though a light bulb turns on, her anger disappears and she understands. She carefully takes her niece in her arms, her gentle side appearing.

Her face brightens with a large smile as the girl laughs in her arms, holding her tiny hands out. "Hello, little one," she smiles, stroking a cheek with the back of her hand, melting as the girl leans into it, relishing at the tender caress. "How are you?"

"Do you still hold anger towards her and I?" Hippolyta gently asks to which she shakes her head.

"No. She is absolutely adorable and you know how little I like children."

The queen nods. "She is very friendly. She has not feared anyone and allows all of them to hold her. However, I worry she might get a bit large. She seems to enjoy absolutely all foods given to her."

"She will burn it off. She seems quite energetic, even now," she commends as the child shifts about in her arms.

"She merely wants to explore more, right Diana?" She smiles at the restless infant. The baby seems to huff in response, as though annoyed that she is restrained to the adults, wanting to go off and explore. Hippolyta laughs, kissing her temple. "All in due time, Diana. All in due time. You must learn how to crawl first before you can run."

The child groans, growing even more annoyed. "Hush," Antiope laughs. "I doubt that it shall take you long. You are very intelligent and you shall catch on quickly. The gods have ensured it upon giving life to you. And I know that you shall grow to becoming a fine princess for us all to look up to… Despite that you are the youngest on the island."

"Age has nothing to do with leadership. You should know," Althea's voice ran gout as she approaches, wrapping her arms around her lover. "If that were the case, you would not be general."

"And who asked you?" she teases in return, smiling widely as she leans against her.

"You did not need to say it aloud but I know you were asking me."

"Yes, for you are gifted in knowing such knowledge. If that is the case, I shall look towards you if I am to ever bet on something."

"You know _damn_ well that is not how that works," Althea responds.

"Damn," Diana repeats, Althea's face growing a deep red, the group of women laughing upon hearing what just came out.

"Sorry," she apologizes quietly to Hippolyta who is laughing as well.

"No, no. I appreciate the fact that my only daughter's first word was a curse word. Really," she jokes, carefully taking her daughter back. "Perhaps I should go before she begins to learn more foul language."

"It was not my intention, I swear," Althea blushes more, turning redder as Antiope joins in on the laughter, not even helping her fiancée. "I did not think that she would be speaking so soon… I mean, she was born yesterday, was she not?"

"Indeed," Hippolyta nods. "But with the knowledge that Althea has granted her, I believe that she shall learn far faster than any other child at this age. So simply mind what you say around her," she laughs.

"Yeah, you understand?" The general teases her, nudging her playfully.

"Oh, shut up, you. You curse much more than anyone on this island. And cursing in other languages is still cursing."

"Perhaps but it does not sound as bad in the other languages since you do not know what I am saying," Antiope defends herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright," came Philippis, approaching. "If you two plan to kiss, at least get a room," she smiles. "Diana has an impressionable young mind as you found out minutes ago."

"Perhaps," Althea smiles. "Well, little Diana, we must be leaving." She leans down and kisses the girl's temple gently. "I must have a talk with your aunt." She winks at her lover who merely rolls her eyes in return. She gives Diana back to her mother before grabbing Althea's wrist, pulling her away as they depart.

"Buh-bye," Diana returns, a series of "aws" ringing out from the crowd, everyone absolutely adoring the girl. She shifts in her mother's arms, curling into her, burying her face into her chest, feeling the most secure in that particular position.

"Alright. I suppose it's time for you to take a nap. You have been up for a while. Surely you are tired." The girl groans in return, not too keen upon listening to her mother, merely wanting to curl up and sleep to which Hippolyta is more than happy to comply ot.

The mother remains in the town square, realizing that she is a heavy sleeper as she catches up with old friends. "Are you going to allow Antiope to train her?" one inquires, several others sitting around to create a semi-circle.

"No," she answers in return. "I have no reason to. She is my daughter and I am her mother…I forbid her from putting herself in harms way. For that, she shall never train."


End file.
